Love is the Message
by T'Maia
Summary: Uhura recieves some interesting gifts


1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890  
  
Title: Love is the message  
Author: T'Maia  
Homepage: www.geocities.com/t_maia2000  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [G]  
Codes: U (K/U, S/U implied)  
Summary: At her birthday party Uhura recieves some interesting gifts...  
  
Disclaimer: Paramount no longer has the time to produce new adventures   
for the TOS characters because they are so busy with Voyager and series V.   
So I help them out a little bit. I will gladly hand over any money I make   
off this to them.  
  
Note: This is part of my K/U, S/U universe, which I slowly convert into   
stories to be posted here. So far only two other stories exist, "Brown Sugar"  
and "The Exam", which can be found at my page. It helps if you have read at   
least one of them.  
  
A big thanks goes to Ute Steinbeck for beta reading this.  
  
  
Love is the Message   
  
"Hello Nyota." "Happy birthday to you, Lt Uhura." "Nice party, Uhura."   
My smile is almost stuck on my face. I am so happy! Tomorrow I will   
have sore cheeks, but I don't care. Scotty really has outdone himself   
in organizing this party. All of my friends are here, and I feel like   
I'm in heaven.   
  
"Oh, there you are," I hear Hikaru's voice. "Happy Birthday to you."   
He is almost completly hidden behind a huge bunch of gorgeous flowers.   
  
"Oh, let me take them." Quickly I relieve him of his burden. Their sweet   
fragrance and their beautiful colors make them a treasure. Having friends   
in the botany section obviously has its advantages.   
  
"Thank you, Hikaru. You couldn't have found a better present. I would   
love to hug you now, but..."   
  
I hear Christine laughing gently behind my back. "Come, let me   
rescue you."   
  
She has managed to find a bucket somewhere, and I gladly put the flowers   
inside. Beautiful as they are, I rather be able to watch my friends   
*and* see and smell the flowers.   
  
Christine carries the bucket into a corner, and I quickly hug   
Hikaru and thank him again.   
  
Releasing him, I let my eyes wander around. There are almost a   
hundred people in the room, and everybody is enjoying themselves.   
  
  
"Lieutenant Uhura?" Spock addresses me from behind.   
  
I turn and greet him with a smile. "Hello Mr. Spock."   
  
"I would like to wish you a *Happy Birthday*."  
  
"Thank you, Mr Spock."   
  
"I have this gift for you. I hope it is a sufficient replacement for   
the one you lost a while ago."   
  
He hands me a flat and square black box. Opening it I find a delicate   
golden necklace with a gemstone shaped like a tear resting on red velvet.   
Its beauty is only enhanced by its simplicity. How sweet of him!   
  
"Oh, this is wonderful."   
  
Suddenly the devil is riding me, and I stand up on my tiptoes and   
quickly place a kiss on his left cheek.   
  
Seeing Christine's face, I immediately regret my action. Several other crew   
members have seen it too, and I blush.   
  
"Sorry, Mr. Spock. I don't not know what has gotten into me."   
  
His face impassive, he nods solemnly.   
  
"Christine, can you help me put it on?" I ask her, and her smile returns   
to her face. She takes it and places it around my neck.   
  
Although not even the most precious jewelry in the world will be able to   
replace the gold-chain and gemstone Jim gave me as an engagement present   
a long time ago, it is very nice of Spock to to think of the fact that I   
lost it.   
  
"Thanks for remembering."   
  
"You are welcome, Miss Uhura", Spock replies.   
  
Suddenly the door swooshes open and Jim and Leonard enter. "Please excuse   
me", I say, and hurry over to them.   
  
"Hello Captain Kirk. Dr. McCoy."   
  
"Happy Birthday Lt. Uhura." The Captain's smile is even more charming   
than usual.   
  
Being a southern gentleman Leonard takes a bow and places a kiss on   
my hand. "Happy Birthday, Miss Uhura."   
  
"Thank you both."   
  
Leonard nudges Jim a little. "You go first."   
  
"Here. Open it." Jim hands me a small package wrapped in a stylish   
traditional korean gift cloth. Curious, I peel away the silken pojagi.   
It's a book, a real novel printed on paper. Hmm, Victoria Holt.   
A love story.   
  
"Beware of people bearing gifts. Sometimes the gift says more about   
the donor than people care to think of," McCoy comments, obviously   
having seen the title.   
  
Jim's eyes and mine connect for a second before he turns to Leonard.   
Our mission ends in about 4 months, and we will both be serving in   
Starfleet headquarters then. Maybe he wants to revive our former   
relationship as lovers...   
  
"Thank you, Captain." In times like these I wish I still had the   
privilege to call him Jim. But we both had agreed to stick to   
"Captain Kirk and Lt. Uhura" ever since he took command.   
  
"Bones, I assure you," I hear Jim address the good doctor, "I had no   
such thing on my mind when I chose my present. In case you forgot,   
it's perfume that's considered to be the most intimate gift. That is   
because like jewelry it is worn close to the body thus signaling that   
the donor wants to be as close to the recipient as the gift."   
  
"Well, you know, I am a doctor, not a psychiatrist." McCoy mutters,   
somewhat embarrassed.   
  
"So what do *you* have, Bones?" Jim pries.   
  
Leonard mumbles something under his breath, blushing visibly. He pulls   
out a small package about the size of a man's palm.   
  
"I asked Christine to help me with a present for you, and that's what   
she suggested." he apologizes.   
  
I open it and almost laugh. It's a set of pretty hair clips.   
"Thank you very much Leonard. But you don't need to be embarrassed.   
I guess I know you."   
  
"Yes, who would not want to be close to our beautiful communications   
officer."   
  
Typical for Jim. Always the charmer.   
  
Then I see Scotty waving in my direction. "Please excuse me." I tell   
them. As I leave, I see Commander Spock joining them. I am even able   
to hear Jim asking Spock what kind of present he gave me, but then the   
noise drowns out he rest.   
  
Later that evening I catch myself thinking about what Leonard and Jim   
had said about gifts and hidden messages. No one has given me anything   
more romantic than Jim. It's probably complete nonsense.   
  
I toy with my new necklace and let my mind wander. The stone glitters   
and one of the sparks catches Jim's eye. He turns his head and stares   
at me for a long time, deep in thought.  
  
Well, maybe it's not nonsense. Maybe Jim and I will become lovers   
again. He can't be just admiring my necklace when he looks at me ...  
  
[End]   
  



End file.
